Young Sorastein
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: The KH characters performing the classical comedy Young Frankenstein. Sora Frankenstein, or Fronkensteen, inherits his grandfather's lab and creates a monster of his own!
1. The Reading of The Will

Happy Halloween everyone! In honor of the holiday, I am writing a KH/Young Frankenstein fusion! Hope you all like it!

p.s. I use a name in here refferring to a character neither owned by me or Disney/Square-Enix. When you see the name "Yrukio" it is in reference to a character created by Laredo Tornado, and I use her with his consent.

(I only own one character, and she is not in this chapter. Everything else is not mine.)

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. The thunder roared as a lonely light appeared in the window of a castle, sitting atop a mountain in Halloween Town. …Castle Frankenstein.

In the Castle's study, several people had gathered, and a coffin was brought in. The lid was opened to reveal a corpse, half decayed after many years. Clutched in the corpse's bony hands was a box. A pair of hands reached into the coffin to retrieve the box, but the corpse held on tight before finally surrendering it.

Merlin sighed when he'd finally managed to pull the box away from the body, and dusted it off with his long beard before setting it down. He tried to pry it open, but found some difficulty.

Meanwhile, the others in the room waited impatiently.

"Bumbling idiot." Said Pete. "I aughta just grab that box outta his hands."

"Shh!" The Queen of Hearts hissed.

"What's taking so long!" Oogie Boogie grumbled.

"Be patient," Ursula chided. "We've waited seventy years; we can wait another few seconds."

"Another few seconds? I could be dead by then!"

"What if he left you out?" Genie asked the woman next to him in a quiet tone.

"Just let him try," Meriwether replied. "I'll take care of him."

"I just can't remember Mom," Said Aerith. "Did the Baron really like me when I was a child?"

"Like a father." The Fairy Godmother replied innocently.

Meanwhile, Scrooge McDuck just muttered to himself.

"Shh!" Fairy Godmother said to him.

Merlin finally managed to open the box and handed a piece of paper to Yen Sid.

Yen Sid took the paper and, after putting on his glasses, began to read. "'I, Ansem Frankenstein, in this my ninetieth year of life, do hereby make, publish and declare these following statements as my last will and testament, and I direct my executor, Yen Sid, to inform and assemble those persons previously divulged to him so that they may hear --in my own voice-- The final disposition of my property."

The nine potential heirs murmured amongst themselves, confused by the words "in my own voice."

Yen Sid continued. "'This shall occur on the twelfth hour of my one hundredth birthday, so that you may hear, one last time, the authenticity of my own voice!'" He nodded to Merlin, who turned to an old record player and placed a record on it, setting the needle down to play it.

"How do you do this thing?" The voice of Ansem spoke quietly through the record. "This thing? Here? Talk into it? Alright. Am I close enough? Alright, alright, get the hell out of the way. Ahem…" There was a slight pause, before Ansem's voice returned, this time every bit of the deep, aristocratic voice you'd expect to hear from someone like Christopher Lee. "…The once proud name of Frankenstein has been dragged, by my only son, Xehenort, into an abyss of shame. There was a time when the name 'Frankenstein' conjured dreams of virtue, of honor and devotion. Now, no guilt, no malignity, no misery can be found to equal mine. And the catalogue of sins of my once devoted son will not cease to rankle in my wounds until death shall close them forever – so supremely frightful is the effect of any human endeavor to mock the stupendous mechanism of the Creator of the world." There was another pause and Ansem once again spoke in a hushed voice. "Did you get all that? Are you sure you got 'rankle in my wounds'? I'll kill you if you screw this up. All right, all right." His voice returned to normal again. "Now as to the disposition of my estate." Everyone became alert and listened carefully. "To my cousins, Pete and Queen of Hearts… and to my cousin Oogie Boogie and his wife Ursula… and to my niece Meriwether… And to my dear Nephew Scrooge… and lastly, to my dear friend Fairy Godmother and her darling daughter Aerith… To all of you, I leave everything." The nine heirs began to cheer, but stopped when they heard the record continue. "Unless…" The group waited anxiously… but nothing followed.

Merlin blinked and quickly flipped the record over. "It's a seventy eight." He explained apologetically.

The record started again. "…Unless my only male heir, my great-grandson, Sora Frankenstein -- whom I have never seen, but is at the time of this recording ten years old, living with my granddaughter Yuriko in Destiny Islands -- has, of his own free will, embraced medicine as his career and has acquitted himself with some measure of esteem. Then, to him I leave… everything." The groups suddenly grew very quiet and depressed looking. "My castle, together with its laboratory, its public and private library, and all notes and journals contained therein, all acreage surrounding my estate, plus all income and principle thereof...in the fond hope that yet another Frankenstein shall lift our family name to an eminence of dignity, and sanity, that it once enjoyed. As for my dear friends and relations, should this improbability come to pass… I know that I have your complete understanding. For the road to salvation and repentance must be paved up the avenue of my soul and not up yours… up yours… up yours… up yours…" Merlin finally realized the record had reached its end and moved the needle.

"Merlin, did you inform Sora Frankenstein of this assembly and the particulars of the time and place?" Yen Sid asked.

"Yes, I did." Merlin replied, taking a telegram out of his pocket. "But I received this message this morning, saying he was unable to come."

"Why couldn't he come?"

"He said he had to give a lecture at Sacred Hearts Hospital, in Radiant Garden."

"What lecture could be more important than the reading of Baron Ansem Frankenstein's will?"

Merlin looked at the telegram and read part of it. "Functional areas of the cerebrum in relation to the skull."

Scrooge fainted from the shock and disappointment.

"Excuse me for interrupting," Said Ursula. "But is Sora a… medical doctor?"

"Yes, he is." Yen Sid replied.

"And… has he achieved any special degree of eminence?"

"He is the fifth leading authority in his field and the youngest man to ever receive a PH.D."

Ursula rested her head in her hand. "Oh shit."

"Merlin," Said Yen Sid, turning to the wizard. "You must go to Radiant Garden and inform Sora of the details of his inheritance and bring him here. The estate will provide for your journey."

"I object!" Meriwether shouted. "If this Sora cared anything for the Frankenstein estate, he would have been here as we were. I think we should disregard the afterthoughts of a very old man."

"Madame," Yen Sid replied. "The foundations of civilization rests upon adherence to the law, and the law is the law! Merlin, you have your instructions?"

"Yes Sir," Merlin answered.

"Good. I have taken an oath that each letter of this testament shall be executed. And by God, it shall be done"

Suddenly, Ansem Frankenstein's coffin lid slammed shut, startling the group half to death.

---

Later, after making the trip to Radiant Garden, Merlin found Sacred Hearts Hospital and entered its lecture hall. He took a seat in the back as a young man with spiky brown hair spoke to the assembled medical students, writing down examples and notes on the blackboard.

"If we look at the base of a brain which has just been removed from a skull," He said, as he drew a diagram on the blackboard. "There's very little of the midbrain that we can actually see. Yet, as I demonstrated in my lecture last week, if the under aspects of the temporal lobes are gently pulled apart, the upper portion of the brain can be seen. This so called 'brain stem' consists of the midbrain, a rounded protrusion called the pons, and a stalk tapering downward called the medulla oblongata which passes out of the skull through the foramen magnum and becomes, of course, the spinal cord. Which brings us to the demonstration prepared for today. Now, are there any questions before we proceed?"

"I have a question Doctor Frankenstein," Said Tidus, as he stood up from his seat.

Sora whirled around to look at Tidus. "It's Fronkensteen." He corrected testily.

"Excuse me?" Tidus asked.

"My name. It is pronounced _Fronkensteen_."

"But aren't you the grandson of the famous Xehenort Frankenstein? The famous scientist who experimented with the reanimation of dead tissue and snuck into graveyards at night and dug up freshly buried bodies to-"

"Yes, yes!" Sora interrupted with a nervous chuckle. "We all know what he did. But, I'd much prefer to be remembered for my own small contribution to science than my accidental relation to a famous… cuckoo." The students laughed slightly. "Now, you had a question?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Tidus replied. "I'm not sure I understand the distinction between 'voluntary' and 'involuntary' movement."

"Very good, as our lab work today is a demonstration of just that, why don't we continue? Janitor, please bring in the volunteer."

Janitor, a tall man wearing a green jumpsuit, wheeled in a table. On the table was an old, skinny man.

Sora walked up to the table and turned to the students. "Mr. Hilltop here," She said. "With whom I have never worked, has graciously offered his services for this demonstration. Mr. Hilltop, would you be so kind as to hop to your feet and stand next to the table?" Mr. Hilltop slowly sat up and, with grate difficulty, climbed down from the table to stand next to it. "…Nice… hopping. Now, Mr. Hilltop, would you raise you left knee, please?" Mr. Hilltop did as he was told. "You have just witnessed a voluntary nerve impulse," Sora explained. "It begins as a stimulus from the cerebral cortex, passes through the brain stem and into the particular muscle involved. Mr. Hilltop you may lower your knee." Mr. Hilltop lowered his knee. "Reflexive movements are those which are made independently of the will, but are carried out along pathways which pass between the periphery and the central nervous system. …You filthy rotten son of a bitch!" Sora nearly kneed Mr. Hilltop in the groin, but the man reflexively moved to protect himself. Sora recomposed himself and continued. "We are not aware of these impulses, nor do we intend them to contract our muscles. Yet, as you can see, they work by themselves." Hilltop slowly and nervously relaxed again. "Modern research has shown us that by simply applying local pressure and blocking the nerve impulses, which can be done with any ordinary metal clamp…" Janitor handed Sora a clamp, which he placed at the back of Mr. Hilltop's head behind the ears. "…Just at the swelling on the posterior nerve root for, say about, five or six seconds…" Sora watched him wrist watch a moment, as Hilltop grew very still. "…Why you mother grabbing bastard!" Sora kneed him in the groin again, this time the students winced as they heard a thump. "As you can see," Sora explained, perfectly calm. "All communication is shut off." Hilltop groaned and his eyes crossed in pain. "And so, if it were not for this continuous stream of nerve impulses, we would collapse, like a bunch… of… broccoli!"

Sora removed the clamp and Mr. Hilltop fell down onto the table, crying his eyes out.

"In conclusion," Sora continued. "It should be noted…" Sora turned to Janitor and handed him some munny, muttering "Give him an extra dollar." Janitor nodded and wheeled the table out. "…It should be noted that any more than common injury to the nerve roots is always serious. Because once a nerve fiber is severed, there is no way, in Heaven or Earth, to regenerate life back into it. Any more questions before we leave?"

"I have one Doctor Frank…" Tidus started, but stopped when Sora glared at him. "…Fronkensteen."

"Yes?" Sora asked.

"Isn't it true that Darwin preserved a piece of vermicelli in a glass case until by some extraordinary means it moved on its own?"

"Are you referring to the worm or the spaghetti?"

"Why, the worm Sir."

"Yes, it occurs to me that I did read something about that." Sora took a seat at his desk. "But you must realize that a worm… with very few exceptions… is not a human being."

"But wasn't that the basis of your grandfather's work?" Tidus continued. "The re-animation of dead tissue?"

"My grandfather… was a very sick man."

"But as his grandson doesn't the thought of bringing back to life what was dead interest you?"

"You are talking about the nonsensical ravings of a lunatic mind!" Sora replied hotly. "Dead is dead."

"But look what has been done with hearts and kidneys." Tidus insisted.

"Hearts and kidneys are tinker toys!" Sora said angrily. "I'm talking about the central nervous system!"

"But sir…"

"I am a scientist, not a philosopher!" Sora picked up a knife and held it up for Tidus to see. "You have a better chance at re-animating this scalpel than mending a broken nervous system!"

"But, your grandfather's work…"

"My grandfather's work was doo-doo! I am not interested in death! The only thing that concerns me is the preservation of life!"

Angrily, Sora brought his fist down on his leg, only just then remembering the scalpel he still held. He blinked when he realized he had stabbed his own leg and rested his other leg in front of the scalpel to hide it. "Class… is… dismissed." He said through gritted teeth.

The students applauded and left the hall. It was then that Merlin approached Sora. "Doctor Frankenstein?" He asked.

"That's… Fronkensteen." Sora replied, pulling the knife out of his leg.

Merlin paused a moment before continuing. "My name is Merlin. I am here on behalf of Yen Sid, executor of your great-grandfather's will. Your great-grandfather, Baron Ansem… Von Frankenstein…"


	2. Werewolf? There Wolf

Hi again! Glad to see you've decided to join me for another chapter!

This chapter includes Hanna, a character I created for the KH world. She first appeared in my other story KH: Return of Darkness, but I intend to write a story about how she shows up in the KH world in the first place.

One more thing, characters are gonna be OOC sometimes, but that's expected, as they are playing new roles.

Well then, enjoy!

(I only own Hanna. Nothing else.)

Chapter 2

Merlin had explained to Sora about his inheritance and convinced him to come to Castle Frankenstein to settle everything. Sora agreed and made the arrangements to travel to Halloween Town. He now stood in the train station, as his train was about to leave. And he said a final farewell to his Fiancé, a beautiful girl with long dark hair and green eyes.

"Goodbye Darling," Said Hanna. "I'll miss you so."

"And I'll miss you, too." Sora replied. He tried to kiss her, but she held her hand up in front of his face.

"No kisses," She said. "I'm going to a party, and I don't want my lipstick smudged."

"Oh, of course… Sorry."

"All aboard!" The Conductor called.

"Well, guess this is it." Said Sora.

"Oh Darling," Hanna said sadly. "How can I say in a moment what its taken a lifetime to understand?"

"Won't you try?"

"Alright… You've got it Mister. I'm yours, all of me, what else can I say?"

"Oh my sweet love…" Sora placed a hand on the side of her head.

"The hair! The hair!" Hanna exclaimed, causing Sora to move his hand quickly. "I just got it styled."

"Sorry… sorry." Sora said sheepishly.

Hanna gave him a quick smile. "And by the way… I hope you like old fashioned weddings."

"I prefer old fashioned wedding _nights_." Sora replied mischievously.

"Oh, you're incorrigible!" Hanna chuckled, turning away playfully.

"Does that mean you love me?" Sora asked.

"You bet your boots it does." Hanna replied.

"Oh my only love." Sora wrapped his arms around her.

"Taffeta Darling…" She said.

Sora blinked in confusion a moment. "…Taffeta Sweetheart…"

"No, the dress is Taffeta," Hanna explained, moving away from Sora. "It wrinkles so easily."

"Oh…"

"All aboard!" The Conductor called again.

"There's that horrid man again!" Hanna said with a pout. "You'd better hurry, before I make a fool of myself." Sora smiled and tried to take Hanna's hands in his. "Ah! The nails!"

Sora quickly moved his hands away. He prepared to leave, but couldn't think to kiss Hanna goodbye, hug her, or even shake her hand! So finally, he held out his elbow. "Goodbye Darling." He said.

Hanna touched his elbow with hers. "Goodbye Sora." They shook elbows and Sora walked away, onto the train.

Sora stopped and turned to look back at Hanna. "Darling!" He called, before blowing her a kiss.

Hanna dodged the airborne kiss with a shriek and waved, chuckling innocently.

The train pulled out, carrying Sora away to another land, and leaving Hanna coughing in the smoke it left behind.

---

The trip to Halloween Town was long and uneventful. Though Sora did hear two different couples arguing, one in English, one in German, and oddly enough he could have sworn the arguments were exactly the same.

Finally, the train pulled in to a station. Sora looked out the window and saw a little wooden boy, carrying a shoeshine kit. "Pardon me boy," He called. "Is this the Halloween Town Station?"

"Ja, Ja, Track 29." Pinocchio replied with a German accent. "Oh, can I give you a shine?"

"Um, no thanks." Sora replied.

Sora got off the train and watched as it pulled away. He looked around and was surprised to find himself suddenly alone in the strange, foggy station with nothing but his two bags of luggage.

Suddenly, Sora heard a strange sound, like a whoosh-thump. It repeated rhythmically, like footsteps. Someone was approaching…

Sora looked around, trying to see through the fog who it could be, but didn't see anyone. Then, he heard the footsteps stop.

A voice came from behind and said, "Doctor Frankenstein?"

There was a flash of lightening and Sora turned fast to see a strange looking dog man behind him. (Think of Goofy when he's in Halloween Town, but add a black outfit and hood, and a hump on his back.) Sora looked at the odd grinning figure a moment. "…Fronkensteen." He corrected.

Goofy blinked in confusion. "You're puttin' me on." He said.

"No, it's pronounced Fronkensteen."

"Do ya also say Sooray?"

"No, Sora."

"Why ain't it Sooray Fronkensteen?"

"It isn't, it's Sora Fronkensteen."

"Hmm, I see…" Goofy scratched his chin a moment.

"You must be Igor." Sora continued.

"Nope, it's pronounced Eyegor." Goofy explained.

"But I was told it was Igor."

"They musta been wrong then, huh? But you can call me by my first name, Goofy. My Granddad used to work for your Granddad, ya know."

"Oh, really? Well then I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Sora smiled and placed a hand on Goofy's shoulder, only to pull it away when he realized he put his hand on his hump. "Oh! Sorry, I… Um, I don't mean to embarrass you, but I am a pretty good surgeon… maybe I could do something about that hump."

Goofy looked confused. "What hump?"

Sora paused a moment, trying to figure out a way to change the subject. "Um… let's go." Goofy nodded in agreement. Sora reached for his larger bag, but Goofy stopped him.

"Allow me Master." He said. He tried to lift the large bag, but had trouble with it. He decided to take the small, light bag and left Sora to heft the heavy one.

Goofy began walking down some steps, crouched over and leaning on a stick. "Walk this way." He said. Sora followed, walking normally. Goofy stopped and handed the stick to Sora. "No, _this _way."

Sora shrugged and took the stick, walking crouched over like Goofy. But then he realized how stupid he looked and returned to his normal way of walking.

Goofy led Sora to a tall cart filled with hay and got into the driver seat. "I think you'll be more comfortable in the rear." He said.

Sora nodded and threw his bag up into the cart. Suddenly, he heard an "oomph!"

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh, that'll be Kairi." Goofy explained. "Merlin thought you might like an assistant temporarily."

Sora climbed up and looked over the edge of the cart to see a beautiful red-headed girl push the bag off of herself. Kairi looked up from where she was lying in the hay and smiled. "Hello." She said, with a German accent. "Would you like to have a roll in the hay?" Sora blinked in confusion. "It's fun." Kairi began rolling over, singing _"Roll, roll, roll in the hay."_

Goofy cracked the whip, causing the horses to move, and Sora fell head first into the cart.

Goofy drove the cart through the woods, as Sora and Kairi sat next to each other in the back. There was a blast of thunder and lightening and Kairi squeaked in fright, grabbing Sora's arm. She composed herself and laughed. "Um, sorry." She said. "Sometimes I'm afraid of the lightening."

"Just an atmospheric discharge," Sora explained, reassuringly. "Nothing to be afraid of."

Kairi smiled but jumped again when she heard a howl. "Werewolf…" She gasped.

"Werewolf?" Sora asked.

"There wolf." Said Goofy, pointing into the woods.

"What?"

"There wolf, there castle."

"Why are you talking like that?" Sora asked, completely confused.

"I thought you wanted to." Goofy replied innocently.

"No, I don't want to."

Goofy just shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself, I'm easy." Goofy tugged the reins, bringing the cart to a stop. "Well, there it is…" He said, pointing up the mountain. "…Home."

A bolt of lightening illuminated the castle in an eerie light, revealing itself to its new owner.

---

Goofy drove the cart up to the front door of the castle, hopping out and walking to the doors. He reached up and took hold of the enormous ring and knocked on the door, the sound echoing everywhere.

Sora was helping Kairi down when he heard the sound and turned to look at the doors. "What knockers." He said in awe.

Kairi grinned modestly. "Oh, thank you Doctor." She said.

"Huh? Oh, that's alright." Sora helped her down and the three of them stood before the door.

The door slowly creaked open, and out stepped a tall woman with pale green skin, with what looked like horns on her head. "I am Frau Blucher." She said.

At the sound of her name, the horses reared back and whinnied in fear.

"Steady!" Goofy called, as he rushed to calm them.

Sora turned away from the spooked horses and nodded to Frau Blucher, or Maleficent as her friends called her. (Though she had few friends.)

"How do you do?" He said politely. "I am Doctor Sora Fronkensteen, and this is my assistant Kairi. Kairi, may I introduce Frau Blucher?" The horses reared again, whinnying in fright. "I wonder what's gotten into them…"

"Your rooms have been prepared Herr Doctor." Said Maleficent.

"Thank you." Sora turned to Goofy. "Bring in the bags, would you please?" He turned to the door again. "After you Frau Blucher." Once again the horses whinnied.

Maleficent turned to go inside, seeming quite annoyed with the horses. She led Sora and Kairi inside.

Goofy soon followed with the bags, but stopped and turned to the horses again. "…Blucher!" The horses whinnied and Goofy smiled triumphantly before entering the castle.

Once inside, Maleficent led the group up a steep flight of stairs, with only a candelabrum to light the way.

"Stay close to the candles," She said. "The staircase… can be treacherous."

She led the three up the stairs and showed them their rooms.

After showing Kairi and Goofy to their rooms, Maleficent led Sora to his room. It was a large bedroom, with several bookshelves lining the walls.

"Nice room," Said Sora. "I sure won't run out of stuff to read." He turned and saw a portrait of his grandfather, Xehenort Frankenstein, hanging on a wall.

"This was Xehenort's-" Maleficent caught herself. "I mean… the Baron's room. It also served as his library."

Sora flipped through the pages in a book. "Yes, but where was his private library?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"All these books are very general. Any doctor would have them in his study."

"This is the only library that I know of Doctor Frankenstone."

"Fronkensteen…" Sora corrected. "Well, we'll see."

"Will there be anything else?" Maleficent asked.

"No, thank you." Sora replied.

Maleficent started to leave, but turned back. "Would you care for a brandy before retiring?"

"No, thank you." Sora replied, as he began to unpack.

She started, but stopped again. "Some warm milk… perhaps?"

Sora looked up from his luggage, seeming annoyed. "No. Thank you very much." He began to unpack again.

Maleficent turned to leave again, but once more turned back. "Ovaltine?"

Sora stopped and slowly looked up to glare at her. "…Nothing! I'm a little tired."

Maleficent looked like she'd been slapped for a moment but recovered. "Then I will say goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

Maleficent walked away as Sora continued to unpack. He looked up and saw a mirror and was surprised when he saw Maleficent plant a kiss on the painting of Xehenort. "Goodnight." She whispered to it, before leaving.

Later that night, after Sora had fallen asleep, an eerie cloud passed over the moon, shrouding the castle in darkness. And a strange, eerie tune played on a violin made its way throughout the halls.

In his bed, Sora mumbled in his sleep. "No, no, no, no… no, no, no, no, no… I am not a Frankenstein… I am **not **a Frankenstein… I am a Fronkensteen…" He began tossing and turning slightly, as his argument with whatever dream he was having began to get worse. "Don't give me that! I don't believe in fate! And I won't say it." As he slept, the portrait of Xehenort looked down at him. "Alright, alright! You win, I give… I'll say it… I'll say it…**Destiny! Destiny! No Escaping that for me!" **Sora began thrashing about wildly, as he sang over and over.** "Destiny! Destiny! No escaping that for me! Destiny! Destiny! Destiny…"**

Kairi quietly walked in and gently shook Sora awake. "Doctor, wake up." She said.

"Huh? What's wrong?" He asked, groggily.

"You were having a _nacht_mare." Kairi explained.

Sora fully woke up and looked around when he heard the strange tune. "What's that music?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Kairi replied. "But it sounds like it's coming from behind _ze _bookcase."

"Behind ze bookcase…" Sora repeated. "Hand me my robe, would you Dear?"

Kairi handed him the robe and he put it on, getting up to investigate. He approached the bookcase and listened. "You're right." He said, looking at the many books. He began to look through the books.

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked.

"I'm looking for a device. There's always some kind of triggering mechanism that can open secret doors. Hello…" He pulled a book out, expecting the "door" to open, but was met with disappointment. He moved to another bookcase. "It's louder over here. Hand me that candle." Kairi turned to the candle, held in a candle holder hung next to the bookcase, and pulled it out for Sora.

The moment she did so the bookcase spun around, taking Sora with it. It stopped, and Sora found himself on the other side of the wall. "Put the candle back!" He called. Kairi put the candle back in its place and the wall spun around again, once more taking Sora for the ride. Unfortunately, it stopped with him on the wrong side again. "Alright, I think I have it figured now." He said. "Remove the candle, and I'll block the bookcase with my body." Kairi nodded and took out the candle again. As the wall turned, Sora quickly moved to the edge. Kairi winced when she heard a horrible crunch.

"Now listen to me very carefully…" Said Sora, smashed by the spinning wall. "Don't put the candle back. With all of your might, shove against the other side of this wall. Is that perfectly clear?"

"I think so." Kairi replied with a nod. She placed the candle on a table nearby and ran straight at the wall. It spun around, freeing Sora.

"Good girl…" Sora sighed, relieved to be out of that predicament.

"Put… the candle… back!" Kairi shouted from behind the wall.

Sora quickly took the candle and put it back in its place, shifting it until the wall stopped halfway, leaving the passage wide open.

"Look, it's the secret passageway!" Kairi said excitedly, as the violin music floated up from deep within.

"Right." Said Sora. "I'm going down to investigate. You stay here."

"Oh no, please." Kairi pleaded. "I don't want to stay here alone."

"Well, okay. Come on then."

Sora was about to grab the candle. "Doctor, wait!" Kairi called. "Remember..?"

"Good thinking." Sora replied. He reached for another candle cautiously, and sighed when noting happened.

Sora and Kairi walked down the passageway, down a flight of steps overrun with cobwebs. A rat ran in front of them, causing Kairi to scream.

"Don't worry," Said Sora. "It's just a rat. A filthy, slimy rat…"

The two made it to the foot of the stairs and reached a door. Sora reached out to turn the handle, but it was so old and rusted that it crumbled in his hands. He sighed and gently pushed the door open.

Inside, they saw a row of shelves. Each held a head, each more decayed then the next.

Sora examined them. A skull with a note saying "six months dead" a half decayed head that said "five weeks dead" and so on.

They reached the last shelf and jumped as the head on it began to sing _"I ain't got no body, and nobody cares for me! Yakatata!" _

"Goofy!" Said Sora, recognizing the so-called head.

"Sooray!" Goofy replied, moving away from the shelf.

"How did you get here?"

"The Dumbwaiter. I heard this weird music from the kitchen upstairs and followed it down… Call it…" He pointed to his shoulder, grinning. "A hunch! Badoom-chee!"

Sora blinked in confusion when he noticed the music had stopped. "There's a door over here," He said. "Let's check it out."

"Wait Master," Said Goofy, holding Sora back. "I could be dangerous… You go first."

Sora sighed and led the two through the door. The next room was pitch black. "Aren't there any lights in this place?" Sora asked.

"Two nasty lookin' switches here," Goofy replied. "But I ain't gonna be the first."

Sora turned to the switches. He flipped one, but a shower of sparks burst out. He quickly shut it off and glared at Goofy. "Damn your eyes!" He shouted.

Goofy pointed to his eyes, one orange, one swirly, and grinned. "Too late."

Sora looked at the switches again, this time flipping a safer looking one.

The lights went on, and Sora, Kairi and Goofy looked down in awe at what they saw.

"So," Said Sora. "This is where it all happened…"

The laboratory. All of its odd equipment still up. In the center of the room was a large table, covered by a cloth. This was the place where the terrible tale began. If you listened, you could hear the voice of Xehenort still echoing. _"Just think… a dead brain waiting to live again in a new body. Look: no blood, no decomposition. Just a few sutures. Throw the main switch!"_

Sora looked down at the dust covered lab and shook his head. "What a filthy mess." He said.

"Oh, I dunno," Said Goofy. "Maybe if we installed some windows, put in some flowers, a couple of throw pillows…" He saw that Sora wasn't amused and just nuzzled his shoulder apologetically.

"Well," Sora continued. "It looks as though our mysterious violinist has dissap…" Sora stopped when he saw light coming from an ajar door down at the other side of the lab.

"Dissa-what?" Kairi asked.

"-Peared." Goofy replied.

Sora shushed them both, as he led them to the door.

He pushed it open, but found the room empty. On a table lay the violin.

"It's still warm." Said Goofy, after laying a hand on the instrument.

"Who do you think it was?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know." Sora replied, examining the table. "But whoever it was just barely finished putting out his cigar." He pointed to an ashtray with a cigar in it. "Such strange goings on… what is this place?"

"Music room?" Goofy suggested, plucking a violin string.

"There's nothing here but books and papers." Said Kairi.

Sora jumped up and looked around. "Books and papers?" He looked some more. "It is! This is my grandfather's private library, I feel it!" He turned to Kairi, Kairi turned to Goofy, and Goofy turned to no one. Goofy looked back at Kairi, who looked back at Sora, who turned to the table. "Look at this!" He pointed to a large book, resting before them.

The title read "How I Did It. Bye Xehenort Frankenstein."

---

After many hours, Sora had read through the entire book, while Kairi and Goofy nearly fell asleep from boredom.

Sora breathed heavily, completely engrossed in the notes. "'Until, from the midst of this darkness, a light broke in upon me…'" He read aloud. "'A light so brilliant and wondrous… and yet so simple. Change the poles from plus to minus, then from minus to plus. I alone succeeded in discovering the cause of generating life… nay, even more… I, myself, became capable of bestowing animation… upon lifeless matter!'" Sora slowly looked up from the book, a truly insane look in his eyes. **"It… could… WORK!.!.!"**

Meanwhile, in Sora's room, the portrait of Xehenort took on a triumphant smile.

---

Hope you all enjoyed it. And by the way, this story is dedicated to my good friend Lady Isla, who is also a fan of the movie Young Frankenstein.


	3. GIVE MY CREATION LIFE!

Next chapter is here! Enjoy!

(Still own nothing... sad, ain't it?)

Chapter 3

It was a beautiful morning. Sora, seemingly back to normal, sat at a table eating breakfast with Kairi. Goofy, meanwhile, sat near the fireplace drawing something.

"Care for some more bacon?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, please." Sora replied. Kairi placed the bacon on his plate as he read some more from the book, which he had brought up from the private library. "'As the minuteness of the parts created a hindrance to my speed,'" He read. "'I resolved to make the creature of a large stature.'" Sora thought for a moment. "Of course, that would simplify everything."

"I other words…" Kairi added. "His hands, his feet, his organs, everything would have to be increased in size."

"Exactly."

Kairi mulled the thought over in her head a moment and gasped. "He would have an enormous schwanstucker!"

Sora suddenly stopped mid-bite. "…That… goes without saying."

Kairi's eyes widened for a moment. "Woof…"

"He's gonna be very popular." Goofy added.

Sora cleaned the crumbs off his face and stood up to look out the window. "So," He said. "What we are looking for is a being approximately seven feet in height, with all features proportionate."

"Something like… this?" Goofy asked, holding up the picture he'd drawn.

Kairi and Sora moved closer to see it was a picture of a tall man with silver hair and large, muscular arms.

"I think you have something there…" Said Sora, looking carefully at the picture. "Crude, yes, simple, yes, perhaps even overly fan-girl worthy, but yet something inexplicable tells me… that this might be our man…"

---

The rain fell down heavily, as a tall figure swung from the gallows, his face covered by a black hood. The executioner cut him down and he was carried to the cemetery, where an officer watched as the cemetery workers buried him.

"Alright, alright," The officer said gruffly, once they had properly covered the dead criminal. "That's good enough for the likes of him."

Meanwhile, Sora and Goofy watched from the shadows, awaiting their chance. Goofy moved out a little, trying to get a better look, but Sora pulled him down. "Get down you fool!" He whispered.

The officer and the grave diggers finally left, leaving the cemetery empty. Goofy and Sora nodded to each other and immediately ran to the grave, digging quickly with their shovels.

Later, after they had removed the dirt, Sora and Goofy got into the grave and slowly pushed it up and out.

"What a filthy job!" Sora grumbled, dusting himself off.

"Could be worse." Goofy said optimistically.

"How?"

"It could be raining."

Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder and a heavy rain fell right on top of the two of them. Sora glared at Goofy who grinned sheepishly.

---

Goofy and Sora managed to lift the coffin onto a cart and were quickly carrying it down the street, just as the rain ended.

But with the streets still wet, Goofy slipped and the cart fell over. The coffin broke, so that the arm of the body was hanging out.

Sora and Goofy went to pick the coffin up, when they suddenly heard footsteps.

They had gotten the coffin back on the cart and covered, just as a man wearing a constable uniform walked up. "Can I give you a hand?" The tall, muscular man asked.

Sora turned to the man, the body's arm sticking out as though it was his own. Goofy had hidden behind the cart. "No thanks, already got one." He replied. He turned to pull the cart away.

"Wait a minute." Said the man, stopping Sora. "I know everyone who lives here, but I've never seen you before."

"Oh, that must be because I'm new here." Sora explained, picking the body's fingernails as though they were his. "I'm Doctor Sora Fronkensteen, newly arrived from Radiant Garden."

"Oh yeah, I was told about your arrival. I'm Constable Hercules, nice to meet you." Hercules held out his hand.

Sora stamped his foot and Goofy moved the body's hand to shake Hercules'. "Very nice to meet you Constable."

"Whoa, you're freezing cold." Hercules commented, letting go of what he thought was Sora's hand. "A nice warm fire'd do you a world of good."

"Yes, yes it would." Sora agreed.

"Well then, if everything is alright, I'll say goodnight." Hercules saluted Sora.

"Goodnight Constable, and thank you." Sora stomped his foot again and Goofy raised the arm up to Sora's head to return the salute.

Hercules walked away, and once he was out of sight Sora and Goofy hurriedly pushed the cart away.

---

Some time later, Sora and Goofy looked down at the body from where it lay on the operating table, covered by a cloth.

"Just think," He said. "With this magnificent specimen for a body, all we need now is an equally magnificent brain…" He turned to Goofy. "You know what to do?"

"I have a good idea." Goofy replied.

"Good man -er- dog… whatever you are." Sora smiled and placed a hand on Goofy's shoulder, but was surprised when he realized his hump was now on his left shoulder, instead of the right. "Didn't… didn't you used to have that on the other side?"

"What?" Goofy asked.

"Your um… oh never mind!" Sora walked away. Strangely, Goofy grinned mischievously as he followed. "Do you have the name I gave you?" Sora asked.

"I have it written down." Goofy replied, holding up his hand to show the writing on the palm. "Hans Delbruck…"

---

Goofy came to a door and read what was painted on the window, "BRAIN DEPOSITORY: After 5:00 p.m. shove brains through slot."

It was through this slot that Goofy slipped his arm, reaching inside to unlock the door and walk in. There on a nearby counter he saw a row of brains in jars.

Tiptoeing over to these jars, he looked at the labels under each till he found the right one that said "Hans Delbruck: Scientist and Saint."

Goofy checked the name on his palm and smiled. He picked up the jar and carried it to the door. He only got halfway, however, before a bolt of lightening illuminated the room and he was scared by his own reflection in a mirror. He screamed and raised his hands defensively, dropping the brain in the process.

Goofy looked down and grimaced at the smashed remains of the brain. Thinking fast, he grabbed another brain and ran off, only glancing at it label, which read, "Do not use this brain: ABNORMAL!"

---

Finally, all the preparations had been made. The brain had been placed in the body, all its organs were in order, and it was even dressed in a dark yellow vest, white shirt, and baggy black pants.

Sora and Kairi, dressed in white surgeon coats, looked down at its face. It actually wasn't bad looking, with its silver hair and boyishly handsome features. That is, if you could look past the stitched up scar around his forehead, the scars on either temple, the zipper placed in the neck, the bolts, and the unnaturally green skin.

"He's so… weird looking." Kairi gasped.

"He's beautiful." Sora corrected. "And he is… mine." He blinked. "And… that sounded so wrong." Sora looked up to an opening in the ceiling. "How are you doing up there Goofy?" He called.

On the roof, Goofy was tying off some kites for some reason. He wore a yellow rain coat, as a storm was approaching. "Are you sure this is how they did it?" He asked, looking down at Sora.

"Yes, it's all in the notes!" Sora called back up. "Now hurry up and tie off the kites and come down!"

"What's the hurry?"

"With the storm coming up there's a possibility of electrocution, do you understand?" Sora called, but Goofy was still on the roof, looking down. "I said there's a possibility of electrocution!" Sora called louder. "Do you understand?.!"

"I understand, I understand," Goofy replied, somehow standing right next to Sora now. "Why are you shouting?"

Sora and Kairi turned with a start to see Goofy. Sora did a double take from the roof to Goofy. "Did… did you tie off the kites?" He asked, still in shock.

"Yes Master." Goofy replied.

"Oh… Well… Good job." Sora put a hand on Goofy's shoulder, and was surprised to see the hump back in its original place again. "Um… let's uh… let's get started."

Sora and Kairi stayed near the body, while Goofy checked the machines. Sora examined the body once more and grinned. "At last, the moment has finally come…" He said.

"Oh Sora." Said Kairi, gently holding his hand in hers.

"This is it Kairi…" He said, looking into her eyes. "This is the moment… Elevate me."

Kairi blinked in confusion and looked around awkwardly. "What? Here, now…?" She asked.

"Yes, yes, raise the platform." Sora replied.

"Oh, the platform!" She laughed. "Oh that, yeah."

Kairi and Goofy both took their stations at a large crank, as Sora stood next to the table, prepared to do or die. He placed his hands on the body's chest and began to speak dramatically. "From that fateful day when mankind was born, our greatest dread has always been our own mortality…" He said, as Kairi and Goofy raised the platform, with him and the table on it, up to the roof. "But tonight, we shall ascend into the heavens. We shall mock the earthquake and command the thunder… and penetrate into the very womb of impervious nature!" The platform rose to the roof, where a large machine hooked to several lightning rods stood over the body. "When I give the word, throw the first switch!" He called down.

"You've got it Master!" Goofy replied, moving to the switches and readying himself.

Sora put on ridiculous looking goggles to protect his eyes. "Get ready… get set… GO!"

Lightening struck the lightning rods, and Goofy threw the switch. Electrical energy passed through the machines and struck the body.

"Throw the second switch!" Goofy did so, and more energy surged into the body. "Throw the third switch!"

"Not… the third switch!" Goofy gasped.

"Throw it I say! Throw it!" Goofy did as he was told, and threw the switch. An eruption of sparks came from the machines as a wave of electricity burst into the body. It even began to glow with an eerie green light. **"Life!" **Sora shouted. **"Give my creation… LIFE!.!.!" **The creature continued to glow, as Kairi and Goofy looked up in awe at the spectacle.

"Turn everything off and bring me down!" Sora called after a moment.

Goofy turned the machines off and he and Kairi quickly lowered the platform.

Sora, once on the ground, used a stethoscope to check the body's heartbeat. He listened for a moment, but didn't hear anything. He pounded the chest in an attempt to jump start the heart, and listened again, but all he heard was… "Nothing." He slumped sadly over the body.

Kairi and Goofy walked up and Kairi placed a hand comfortingly on Sora's shoulder. "Oh Sora…"

"No, no," Said Sora, lifting his head and smiling sadly. "Be of good cheer… if science teaches us anything, it is to accept our failures, as well as our successes, with quiet… dignity… and grace…" Sora smiled and lovingly placed his hand on the body's face. He walked away, as did Kairi and Goofy, and they all began to walk away. Suddenly, however, Sora turned back and jumped on the body, strangling it. "SON OF A BITCH BASTARD, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!.!.!" He screamed, as Goofy and Kairi tried to pull him away. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!.?.!"

"Doctor, stop!" Kairi shouted, trying hard to pull Sora away. "Stop it, you'll kill him!"

Sora finally let go, but pounded savagely on the body's chest. "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE! I DO NOT WANT TO LIVE!" He broke down sobbing, and finally let Kairi and Goofy carry him away.

"Quiet, dignity and grace." Goofy scoffed, with a roll of his eyes.

---

In the village, meanwhile, a town meeting was going on. All the villagers argued fiercely amongst themselves.

Sitting at a desk at the head of the assembly was an odd little man wearing a long top hat, and it almost seemed like there was a second face on the back of his head. He pounded his gavel loudly. "That's enough!" He called. "I will not have this meeting become a free-for-all! My goodness, you can't expect me to put up with this, I'm only an elected official! These are very serious charges you are making, and all the more painful to me, your mayor, who still has nightmares from five times before."

A villager stood up and faced the Mayor. "He's a Frankenstein!" He shouted. "And they're all alike!" The others cheered. "They can't help it, it's in their blood. All those scientists are alike. They say they're working for us, but what they want is to rule the world!"

The villagers cheered again, but the Mayor pounded his gavel. "Settle down now! I don't think we've heard from the one man qualified to judge the situation fairly." All eyes turned to the back of the room. "Inspector Duck, will you talk to us please?"

Everyone looked at a short duck, wearing an eye patch and a monocle over the same eye, and an inspector's uniform. He used his left wing to move his right wing, which ratcheted, showing it was fake, and moved the wooden finger into the nearby fire place. Using his finger he lit a cigar, then doused the finger in a glass of water.

Taking a puff of the Cigar, the duck turned to the villagers.

"A riot is an ugly thing…" Donald quacked, barely understandable with his normal voice and a German accent. "_Und_ once you get one started, there is little chance of stopping it… short of bloodshed." He waddled closer to the villagers, looking around at them. "I think, before we go around killing people… we had better make **DAMN **sure… of our evidence. We had better confirm the fact that Young Frankenstein is indeed… Wallowingin'isRandfader'swoodstops!"

"**WHAT?" **Everyone shouted.

Donald turned to face them. "I said, following in his Grandfather's footsteps! FOOTSTEPS!"

"**Ooh!" **

"I think what is in order…" Donald continued. "Is for me to pay a little visit on the good Doctor… and have a nice… quiet… chat."

---

Here's a special bonus chapter! A sneak peek at my upcoming Story, "Kingdom Hearts: Dark Side."

---

Bonus Chapter

Sora gasped as he lay on his back, still stunned from the terrible blow he'd received. Slowly, he placed a hand on the right side of his face and felt something warm and wet. He looked at his hand and saw it was blood. But what scared him more… was that he couldn't see out of his right eye.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cried in concern.

"What a fool you've been!" Riku scoffed, standing over Sora with the Keyblade. "You came all this way for nothing!"

---

As Kairi's body began to fade away, Sora cried in despair.

"No…" He whispered to himself. "It can't be… You can't die… KAIRI!"

---

As she swam along, Ariel noticed something in the water, and soon realized it was a person, sinking into the abyss. She didn't recognize him at first, with his clothes, and his large yellow shoes, but once she saw his face she hurriedly swam to him. "Sora!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the water and onto a nearby beach. She had no idea why he was a human now, or how he had received so many injuries, but she did know he needed her help desperately.

---

Riku felt the presence within him, speaking to him inside his mind.

"Get out…" He growled.

"Not just yet Riku…" the voice within replied. "I need your body for now. But don't worry; there is another body, better suited for me somewhere close by. Help me find it, and I will give you what you long for… Revenge."


	4. Sedagive?

(Same Disclaimer as always, I own nothing.)

Chapter 4

Sora, Kairi and Goofy sat down to dinner, but a somber mood hung in the air.

Kairi and Goofy ate, but Sora just sat with his head in his hand, frowning miserably. "Reputation. Reputation!" He moaned.

"Oh Sora, you've got to stop beating yourself up about this!" Kairi said concernedly. "I mean, look; you haven't even touched your food."

Sora slowly raised his head to look at her. He turned to look down at his plate and began slapping his hands in the food like a spoiled ten year old. "There," He said. "Now I've touched it… Happy?.!"

Kairi just shook her head and sighed.

"Ya know," Said Goofy. "I'll never forget my ol' Dad. When these things'd happen to him… the things he'd say to me."

Sora looked up in curiosity and turned to Goofy. "What did he say?" He asked.

Goofy smiled at Sora before replying, "'what the heck are ya doin' in the bathroom day and night?.! Why don't you get outta there and give someone else a chance?.!'"

Sora blinked in confusion a moment.

"Oh, maybe it's better this way…" He finally said. "The poor lifeless hulk, maybe it is better off dead.

---

Down in the laboratory, the body still lay on the table, motionless.

But just then, incredible as it sounds…

…The body's hand moved! And a moaning began to rise from its throat.

---

Back upstairs, Kairi and Goofy finally convinced Sora to at least eat dessert. The three finally seemed to be having a good time again, as they all enjoyed the food.

"What is this?" Goofy asked.

"Shwartzwalder Kirschtorte." Sora explained.

Suddenly, there was an "MMmm!" from somewhere in the castle.

"Oh, do you like it?" Sora asked Goofy. "I'm not partial to desserts myself, but this is pretty good."

Goofy looked around confusedly. "Who are you talkin' to?" He asked Sora.

"To you," Sora replied. "You made a 'yummy' sound, so I thought you liked the dessert."

"I didn't make a 'yummy' sound."

"Yes you did, I just heard you."

"It wasn't me."

"Me neither." Kairi added.

"Well wait," Said Sora. "If it wasn't you, and it wasn't you… then who…?"

There was another "MMmm!" and everyone jumped up from the table as they realized it had come from the lab.

Sora led the others quickly down to the laboratory and they surrounded the table… where the body was now moving and alert.

Sora looked down at the creature lying before him and couldn't help but laugh. "Alive…" He gasped excitedly. "It's alive… IT'S ALIVE!.!.!" The creature just stared uncertainly at Sora as though he thought the spiky haired scientist were crazy. "Stand back." Sora warned Goofy and Kairi. He smiled and placed a hand on the creature's head. "Hello there," He said, as though talking to a child. "I think I'll call you… Riku."

"Riku?" Goofy asked.

"It's a nice name." Sora explained. He turned back to the newly named Riku. "Guess what? I'm going to set you free." Sora still smiled, but from the corner of his mouth asked. "Is the sedative ready?"

"Yes Doctor." Kairi replied.

Sora undid the restraints slowly and stepped away from the table. "I want you… to sit up." He commanded gently. Riku slowly shifted his weight and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the table. "Now stand… on your feet." Riku moaned uncertainly. "You can do it…" Riku moved off the edge of the table to land on his feet. Sora helped steady him. "Now, I want you… to walk." Sora moved away, holding his hands out to help steady Riku, like a toddler learning to walk.

"Sora, I'm frightened." Said Kairi.

"Don't be afraid." Sora replied, walking Riku around the room until he finally began to balance on his own. "Good… Good!"

But then, trying to light a candle nearby, Goofy struck a match. The sudden light scared Riku and he roared, grabbing Sora around the neck.

"Ack!" Sora yelped. "Quick, give him the…!"

"The what?" Kairi asked, as she and Goofy looked on, terrified. Sora, unable to speak, held up three fingers. "Three syllables?" Kairi guessed. Sora held up one finger. "First syllable…" Sora put a hand near his ear. "Sounds like…" Sora, still being strangled, cupped his hands around his mouth, as though he was shouting. "Uh… said! Sounds like Said!"

Sora held up two fingers. "Second syllable…" Said Goofy.

Sora held up a thumb and fore-finger close together. "Little word…" Said Kairi. "This? That? The?"

"A?" Goofy asked. Sora gave a thumbs-up.

"A!" Kairi cheered. "Said-a…"

"Said-a… Dirty word! He said a dirty word!" Goofy shouted.

Sora shook his head and held up three fingers.

"Third syllable…" Kairi said. Sora held a hand over his ear. "Sounds like…" Sora began moving his hands, as though he was handing something to someone. "Uh… to give!"

"Said-A-give…" Said Goofy "Give him a sed-a-give!"

Suddenly, Kairi's eyes went wide. "Oh! Tive! Sedative!" She quickly grabbed a hypodermic needle and injected the sedative into Riku's butt.

Riku finally let go of Sora and fell over on a nearby table.

Sora moved away quickly and gasped for air as he sat down in a chair. He frowned at Goofy angrily. **"SED-A-GIVE?.!" **He shouted. Goofy just grinned sheepishly.

Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora and kissed his cheek. "Oh Sora, I was so frightened!" She cried.

"It's okay Kairi," He replied calmly, patting her comfortingly on the back. "Everything's okay. Only, would you give Goofy and I a minute alone?"

"Oh, of course."

"Thank you." Kairi walked away, but looked back worriedly. "Goofy, may I speak to you a moment?" Goofy nodded. "Have a seat."

"Thanks." Goofy said as he sat on the floor next to Sora.

"No, no, up here." Sora said with a friendly smile, pointing to the table.

"Oh, thanks." Goofy got up and sat on the table near where Riku lay.

"Now then," Sora continued, speaking in the tone a father would use when speaking to his children. "That brain you gave me… was it Hans Delbruck's?"

Goofy hesitated, but finally shook his head. "No."

"Ah, I see. Do you mind telling me… whose brain… I did put in?"

"And… you won't be angry?"

"I will _not _be angry."

"Um… Abby-someone."

Sora's eye began to twitch. "Abby-someone. Abby-who?"

"Abby… Normal."

Sora's eyes widened a little. "Abby… Normal…?"

"I'm almost sure that was the name." Goofy said with a smile.

Sora seemed ready to blow, but managed to keep a smile on his face as he stood up and stood behind Goofy. "Are you telling me… that I put an abnormal brain… into a six and a half foot tall… twenty-five inch wide…" Sora grabbed Goofy by the neck and lifted him off the table. "…**GORILLA!.?.! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME?.!"**

Kairi quickly ran up. "Quick!" Goofy shouted. "Give him the- Ack!"

"What?" Kairi asked. Goofy held up three fingers as Sora strangled him. "Three syllables, yes…"

Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on the door outside and everyone stopped to look in its direction. "I wonder who that could be at this hour." Sora said, once more perfectly calm. Meanwhile, Donald stood outside the door knocking with his heavy wooden wing. "Kairi," Said Sora, letting go of Goofy. "Go up and see who that is." Kairi nodded and ran to do just that. Sora turned to Goofy. "As for you… put that… **_thing _**back on the operating table. And strap him down tightly!" He stormed off.

"What're you gonna do?" Goofy asked.

Sora turned back to face him. "I'm going to wash up." He explained, as his collar popped open. "We've got to look normal – We've all of us got to behave normally!"

---

"Ha! Monsters!" Sora scoffed, as he threw a dart at the board on the wall. Kairi had let Donald in and he and Sora decided to play darts. Sora threw all the darts, three of which hit the center. "Monsters are passé Inspector Duck," He continued. "Like ghosts and goblins."

"Not to the good people of this village Herr Doctor." Donald quacked, taking the darts down from the board, sticking them into his wooden wing. "To them, it is a very real thing. Especially when there is a Frankenstein residing in this house." Donald moved back to the proper throwing distance, but while Sora's back was turned he snuck over to the board and stuck all of the darts in the center, then moved back and imitated the sound of darts flying and hitting the board.

Sora, having a drink, heard the sound and did a spit take when he turned to see the darts in the center of the board. "…Nice grouping." He said.

"Thank you." Donald replied.

Sora moved over to the board and took the darts out again. "I wouldn't think an intelligent duck like you would fall for all this superstitious rot!"

"It is not superstition that worries me Herr Doctor," Donald explained, as Sora prepared to throw a dart. "But genes and… **chromosomes!**"

Startled, Sora threw the dart into the wall near the board. "Rubbish!"

"Well, you might say." Donald continued. "But this is… **Halloween Town!**" Sora missed the wall again and prepared to throw the next dart. "And you are a… **Frankenstein!**" This time Sora hit a window. Donald raised an eyebrow. "Am I upsetting you with this discussion?"

"Not in the least," Sora replied. He threw another dart and there was a sound of a cat yowling in pain. "I just find it extremely amusing, that's all." He moved his hand back to throw the next dart, but it flew back before he moved his hand forward again. Sora noticed he was out of darts and tried to keep a dignified look on his face. "Well," He said. "This was fun; we'll have to do it again sometime." He turned to take another drink.

"Then I can give the villagers your complete assurance that you have no interest whatsoever in carrying on your grandfather's work?" Donald asked.

From deep down in the lab, Donald heard Riku moan "MMmm!" and turned to Sora, thinking it was him.

"May I take that as a yes?" He asked.

"Mmm." Sora replied, trying to cover.

"Good. Then until we meet again Herr Doctor." Donald swung his wooden wing up to salute Sora.

"Yes, stop by again sometime." Sora replied. "We are always open."

Donald nodded and tried to pull his wing down, but it didn't budge. He tried some more, chuckling embarrassedly, before walking out. He swore under his breath at his wing, still stuck in a salute.

Donald walked out to his car where the driver waited with the door open, a dart stuck in his hat. Donald got in and closed the door, as did the driver, and they drove away slowly, the tires flat because they had darts sticking out of them.

---

Down in the lab, Maleficent snuck in through a secret door and moved to the operating table where Riku was awake again.

She smiled as she placed a hand on his head. She looked up to the sky and cried tears of joy. "Xehenort…" She gasped. "We have done it!" She smiled down at Riku who frowned uncertainly at her. "I'm going to set you free." She said, in an eerily maternal voice. "Would you like that my darling child?"

"Mmm." Riku said with a nod.

Maleficent moved to the restraints and slowly undid them. "They wanted to hurt you… but I'm going to help you."

Just then, Sora, Kairi and Goofy walked in. "What a relief that's over." Sora sighed. But when he saw Maleficent he gasped in shock. "Frau Blucher!" He called. From out of nowhere came the sound of horses whinnying in fear. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to set him free!" Maleficent replied.

"No, you mustn't!" Kairi shouted.

"Yes!"

Sora, Kairi and Goofy rushed down the steps.

"Stop!" Maleficent said warningly. "Don't come closer!"

"Are you insane?" Sora demanded. "He'll kill you!"

"No he won't! Not this one. He is as gentle as a lamb!"

Suddenly, Riku roared and violently tore off the final restrain and got to his feet.

"Stand back!" Sora shouted. "For the love of God, he has a rotten brain!"

"It's not rotten! It's a good brain!" Maleficent countered.

"It's rotten, I tell you! Rotten!"

"RAAAHH!" Riku roared.

Sora and the others jumped back in fear. "Ix-nay on the otten-ray." Goofy said to Sora.

"I'm not afraid of him!" Said Maleficent, taking up a violin. "I know what he likes!"

Riku roared again, but instantly calmed when Maleficent began to play the strange haunting tune from before. She played the music and walked backwards up the steps, Riku following all the while.

"That music…" Said Sora.

"Yes," Maleficent said with an evil smile. "It's in your blood. It's in the blood of all Frankensteins! Your grandfather used to play it to the creature he was making."

"Then you were the one playing that music in the middle of the night!" Sora said, as realization sank in.

"Yes." Maleficent replied.

"To get us into the library!"

"Yes!"

"That was your cigar smoldering in the ashtray!"

"**Yes!"**

"You left Xehenort's book out for me to find!"

"**YES!"**

"So that I would…"

"Yes!"

"And you and Xehenort were…"

"Yes!.!.! Yes, say it! He was… my **boyfriend!"**

Suddenly, a nearby generator shocked Riku and he ran our roaring, breaking through the doors.

Sora, Kairi and Goofy ran after him, but Maleficent laughed. "You will never catch him now!" She called. "He is free, do you hear! Free!.!.!"

Riku finally made his way outside and stormed into the mud as rain fell down heavily. He roared up at the thunder and lightening and ran off.

Sora, Kairi and Goofy ran to the door and looked out through the rain.

"Gone…" Said Sora. "Gone! We've got to find him, do you understand? We've got to find him before he kills someone! Oh what have I done? God in Heaven… what have I done?.!" Sora worriedly placed his hand over his mouth, as did Kairi and Goofy.


	5. MOMMY!

Nothing to say this time. Enjoy the chapter!

(I only own whatever feeble thoughts come from my head. And that ain't much.)

Chapter 5

Once again it was a bright sunny day.

Riku wandered through the woods aimlessly, a stranger in a strange world. Everything was new to him, every tree, every animal; it was all a wonder to his eyes. He soon saw a little cottage nearby, and near the cottage he found a young girl with blond hair wearing a blue dress sat humming to herself on the edge of an old well, dropping flower petals in without a care in the world.

The Girl, Alice, cheerily went on about her business, only stopping when a large, menacing shadow fell over her…

---  
Inside the cottage, its owner Erik was busy nailing boards across the windows. "With all this talk of monsters," He said. "We'd better not take any chances." He turned to his wife, Ariel. "It's a good thing you put Alice to bed."

"What?" Ariel asked. "I didn't put her to bed. I was busy with dinner, so I thought you put her to bed."

Suddenly, they both became worried.

---

Outside, Riku not only hadn't hurt Alice, but had even joined her in tossing flower petals down the well. He plucked the last petal from the flower and dropped it in.

"Now just blow a kiss and say goodbye." Alice explained.

Riku blew a kiss and mumbled "Mmm-mmm" before dropping the flower petal down the well.

"Oh dear, now there's no flowers left." Said Alice. "What shall we throw in now?"

Riku looked like he'd had an idea for a moment, but shook his head and forgot it.

---

In the cottage, Ariel and Erik paced around in despair, not having found Alice yet.

"Maybe she was in the bathroom when you checked upstairs?" Erik suggested.

"But I didn't look upstairs," Ariel replied. "I thought you did."

They both froze momentarily before running frantically up the stairs to look.

---

Meanwhile, Alice had decided she and her new friend needed a new game to play and she took a seat on the teeter-totter.

"Come on, sit on the other side." She said to Riku.

Riku looked at the raised seat, and didn't like the look of it. He frowned and shook his head.

"Come on, sit down."

He shook his head again.

"Sit down!"

Riku finally gave up and sat on the seat. But as heavy as he was, he fell right to the ground and watched as Alice flew up and through the air, muttering "Mmm-mmm" which may have meant "Oops."

Fortunately though, Alice flew through her bedroom window and landed safely on her bed. Erik and Ariel opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief to see her sound asleep.

---

The sun had set over the countryside. The only light that could be seen for miles around came from the candle light of a humble cottage. A somber mood hung in the air inside, as a short mouse stood alone in prayer, a record player playing a somber tune.

"A visitor is all I ask Lord," Mickey prayed. "A companion to pass a few hours with me, to end my loneliness…" Right on cue, Riku burst through the door with a growl. Hearing the door open, Mickey smiled. "Thank you Lord!" He turned off the record player and blindly wandered over to the door. Riku growled at him, but Mickey just shushed him gently. "No, don't speak my new friend. My prize from heaven." He moved his hand and placed a hand on Riku's shoulder. "Whoa, you must've been the tallest one in your class! My name is Mickey, I'm a hermit. I live here all alone. And you are?"

"Mmm." Riku replied.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Mmm."

"Oh, forgive me. I didn't realize you were a mute. But see how fortunate we are to have found each other? Me a poor, blind mouse, and you a mute… and incredibly big mute. Oh, but you must be hungry. Why don't you come in and have some soup?"

Riku Mmm-ed affirmatively and Mickey led him to a chair at the table. Riku found his bowl and held it up as Mickey brought the pot of soup over.

"Some nice, piping hot soup is just the thing on a cold night like this." Mickey said with a smile, as he dipped a ladle into the steaming soup. "I know how it is to be cold and hungry, and what it means to have kindness from a stranger."

All the while that he talked, Mickey moved his ladle across the table, trying to find Riku's bowl. Riku tried his best to hold the bowl under the ladle, but Mickey moved around too much, and ended up pouring the soup right into Riku's lap. "Aaagh!" He howled in pain.

Mickey didn't seem to hear him, as he continued on and on. "You know, sometimes it's easy to forget simple acts of kindness in today's world."

Riku saw Mickey take another ladleful of soup and tried to hold the bowl under it, but once again Mickey dumped it into his lap. "AAAHH! Erg…" Riku's eyes crossed in pain.

"Now then," Mickey said, putting the pot back over the fire. "How about a little wine to go with your soup?" Riku grumbled affirmatively, thinking nothing bad could come of that. Mickey handed him a ceramic mug and filled it, filling his own metal cup afterwards. "Now then," He said, before Riku could take a drink. "A toast is in order. Now let's see…" Riku held out his cup for the toast. "Oh yes! To long friendship!" Mickey hit Riku's mug with his cup, smashing it to bits and leaving only the handle left in Riku's hand.

Mickey drank his wine down while Riku muttered under his breath.

"And now," Mickey continued. "For something I've been saving for a special occasion…" He reached into a pocket and pulled out to cigars. He handed one to Riku and put the other in his mouth. Mickey picked up a nearby candle, but Riku began moaning in fear. "What? You're afraid of fire? But fire is good, it's our friend. Watch." He lit his cigar with the candle and breathed a puff of smoke. "See? Now hold out your cigar."

Riku held his hand up to Mickey to feel, but what Mickey thought was the cigar was actually Riku's thumb. He lit it and Riku just looked at it a moment. "Hmm." It took a second before he finally realized his thumb was on fire and he jumped. "WOOOOWWWWW!" He blew out his thumb and roared as he stormed out of the cottage.

Mickey rushed to the door. "Wait!" He called. "Where are you going? …I was gonna make espresso."

---

Riku, still cold and hungry… and a little burned… wandered growling through the village streets. Aside from the whiny little blond girl and the accident prone mouse, everyone feared him and ran from him. Riku felt alone and miserable.

But then, he heard a familiar sound. The sound of the haunting tune that calmed him before. He looked and saw it was being played by a bearded peasant and slowly approached him.

The peasant saw him, but oddly enough stayed calm. He slowly backed away from Riku, but stopped suddenly and shouted "Now!"

Riku stopped as well, only to feel a net drop on him. He struggled to get free, but Goofy jumped on him. Sora took off the beard and ran to help.

Kairi quickly ran up and took out a needle, which she rammed into Riku's backside. Riku roared in pain before finally collapsing right on top of Goofy.

Sora struggled to catch his breath before moving away from Riku. "He's out!" He called.

Goofy, still pinned and gasping for breath, weakly replied. "I know…"

---

Later, Sora and the others had managed to chain Riku up and lock him in a room, where he still lay sleeping.

Sora looked in through a small window in the door and turned to his friends and Maleficent, who stood with him.

"I'm going in there." He said. "Hand me that candle."

"**No!"** Kairi and Goofy cried.

"Yes!" Maleficent hissed.

Not wanting to deal with Maleficent, Goofy handed the candle to Sora, who looked gravely at all of them. "Love is the only thing that can save this poor creature." He said. "And I am going to show him he is loved… even at the cost of my own life." He turned and looked Goofy and Kairi in the eye. "No matter what you hear in there… no matter how cruelly I beg you… no matter how terribly I scream, do not open this door or you will undo everything I have worked for, understand? Do **_not _**open this door!"

Goofy and Kairi nodded sadly. Kairi gave him a kiss on the cheek and Goofy patted him on the back saying "Nice knowin' ya." Even Maleficent gave him a sad look of admiration as he walked through the door.

He entered the room and heard it shut and lock behind him. Nervously, he looked over at the bed where Riku lay sleeping and quietly approached him.

He knocked over a chair, however and Riku woke up. Once he spotted Sora he sat up with a roar.

Sora jumped from fear and ran to the door. "Let me out. Get me the hell out of here…" He pleaded. There was no answer. "What's the matter with you people, I was joking! Don't you know a joke when you hear one?.! HAHAHA!" He turned and saw Riku turn to him with a menacing look. He pounded on the door fiercely. "Get me out of here!.! Open this damn door or I'll kick your rotten heads in!.!.! **MOMMY!.!.!**" Kairi tried to open the door, but Maleficent stopped her.

Riku stood up and easily broke off his chains, growling menacingly at Sora.

Sora turned and looked at Riku in fear. "Um… uh… Hello Handsome!" He called.

Riku stopped and turned to try and see who Sora was talking to.

"You're a good looking fellow, do you know that?" Sora continued. "People laugh at you… people hate you, but why do they hate you? Because they are jealous!" Sora slowly approached Riku now. "Look at that boyish face. Look at that sweet smile. And do you want to talk about physical strength? Do want to talk about sheer muscle? Do you want to talk about the Olympian ideal? You are a god!" Riku smiled proudly, turning his head up in a dignified manner. "And listen to me…" Riku turned to Sora, who placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are not evil… you… are… good!"

Riku sniffled and broke down crying. He sat down on the bed with Sora, who hugged his head close and rocked him back and forth, like a mother comforting her child. "This is a nice boy…" He said softly. "This is a good boy. This is a mother's angel. And we are going to show the world once and for all, and without any shame… that we love him!" Riku sobbed again. "Aw, Riku…" Sora continued, holding Riku's face in his hand. "Oh, I'm going to teach you, I'm going to show you how to walk, how to speak, how to move, how to think! Together… we shall make the greatest single contribution to science… since the creation of fire!.!.!"

Kairi peered in through the little window and called "Doctor Fronkensteen! Are you alright?"

Sora looked up and with a deranged look in his eye replied **"My name… is… Frankenstein!.!.!"**


	6. Puttin' on The Ritz!

Me: Happy Halloween everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot to do to prepare for the holiday. But to make it up to you, I'm having a Halloween party! All our favorite characters are here, too. Inuyasha came as a Werewolf, Robin is Zorro, Sora has on his Halloween Town costume, and I came as Count Dracula! (Notices Shadow the Hedgehog in a Dracula costume.) Hey, what's the big idea comming as Dracula?

Shadow: What are you talking about?

Me: I had that idea first!

Shadow: Well maybe you should have thought of that before you imagined me in a Dracula costume!

Me: Huh?

Shadow: You're the writer, its your fault we have the same costume!

(Shadow and Tsuki glare at each other, but then Spongebob walks up, also dressed as Dracula.

Spongebob: Hey Tsuki, hey Shadow. Wow, you guys look great!

(Shadow and Tsuki glare at Spongebob)

Me: I'm gonna have to clear this problem up. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter, and tell me what all of you dressed as this year! (or if you didn't, make something up, just for fun.)

(I only own Hanna. Nobody else.)

Chapter 6

A few weeks later, several people, all of whom had to do with the scientific community, flocked to a theater building. The sign out front read:

"HALLOWEEN TOWN THEATRE

Tonight only:

Dr. S. Frankenstein in

A Scientific Breakthrough in Reanimation

Presented in cooperation with H.T.N.S (Halloween Town Neurological Society.)"

There was a "Sold out" sticker plastered over the sign.

The rows of seats before the stage were soon filled with people, all well dressed people of standing. Donald, along with several constables, also filled the room. Ready and waiting, in case something should go wrong.

The curtains rose and a spotlight shone on the stage. A well dressed man with blond hair and goggles on his head walked out, a toothpick sticking out of his mouth. The audience applauded, and he bowed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Said Cid. "I wish to present to you a man whose family name was once both famous… and _infamous._ Now, may I present to you Doctor Baron Sora Von Frankenstein." Cid stepped off of the stage, as Sora walked into the spotlight, met with no applause. Someone coughed loudly.

Sora bowed, ignoring the silence, and began. "My fellow Scien-." Someone suddenly hissed. "…tists… and neurosurgeons. Coming from a background, believe me, as conservative and skeptical as all of you, I began an experiment in –incredulous as it sounds- the reanimation of dead tissue." The audience laughed lightly. "And yet, I was able to achieve my goal, and now present you all with what may be the key to immortality. Ladies and Gentlemen, Mesdames et Monsieurs, Damen und Herren, may I present…. The creature!" another spotlight came on, as Riku stumbled onto the stage. Upon seeing his strange face, the people in the audience began to shriek in terror. "Please, please!" Sora pleaded. "Calm yourselves, there is no danger! We are not children here, we are scientists!" The audience calmed a little, and became silent. "Now then," Sora continued. "I wish to present to you, a demonstration of the simple motor functions, balance and coordination." He turned to Riku. "I want you to walk, heal to toe."

Riku, slowly but surely, walked forward a few steps, heal to toe. For some reason, this impressed the audience and they applauded.

Riku stopped, so Sora turned to him and ordered "Backwards!" Riku repeated his trick, this time going backwards, and the audience applauded more.

Sora bowed and turned to pop a treat into Riku's mouth, as though he were a dog. He then turned to the audience and continued. "Up till now, you have seen the basic operation of the brain at work, but for this next feat we must enter… quietly… into the realm of genius. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present for your intellectual and philosophical pleasure, from what was once an inarticulate mass, a talented, sophisticated… man about town! Hit it!"

The lights went out momentarily, and when they came back one Sora and Riku were dressed in fancy tuxedoes, with top hats and canes. A song began to play, and Sora and Riku moved in rhythmSora and Riku began to do a classic soft-shoe dance routine, like in that one Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny cartoon, and the audience applauded loudly. Out of sight of the audience, Kairi and Goofy watched, also applauding, proud of their friends' accomplishment.

Riku, now into the routine, began an amazingly graceful move, jumping up and down, waving his arms dramatically. However, the force of his weight on the stage must have been too much, as a stage light exploded. Riku shrieked in fear and moved away. The music stopped and the audience gasped.

Sora quickly stomped out the flames. "It's nothing!" He shouted. "Five, six, seven, eight!" Sora began dancing again, despite the fact that the music was not playing. He glared at Riku, who stood stone-still. "Come on! Are you trying to make me look like a fool?"

The audience began to boo and throw rotten food at Riku, which they gladly bought from Mr. Krabs before he was tossed out for not being a Kingdom Hearts character.

"Please, I beg you!" Sora pleaded. "For safety's sake, don't humiliate him!"

Riku held up his arms to block the rotten food and growled at the audience. He was about to storm away when Sora grabbed his arm. "Come back!" He said. "I will not allow you to destroy my work! As your creator I demand you come back!"

Riku growled and pushed Sora down, storming off the stage. He didn't get far, however, when Donald and the constables overpowered him and carried him away.

They took him to a deep dungeon and tied him with several chains. He stood sadly in the dim candle light, as the villagers heaped insult upon insult on him. He became a truly sad figure indeed.

---

"Chained…" Sora said sadly, as he and Kairi sat alone in the laboratory, a few hours after the incident in the theater. "Chained like a beast in a cage…"

"Oh Sora," Said Kairi. "I feel so terrible."

"There's only one answer. If I could correct the imbalance of spinal fluid in his cerebrum, why… he'd be right as rain! But how… how, before it's too late?" He rested his face in his hand.

Kairi lovingly took his other hand. "Oh Sora, if only there was some way I could help…" She kissed his hand. "If I could relieve this tension…" She kissed it again. "If only there was some way I could give you a little peace!" She pressed his hand against her heart, not quite realizing it was also close to her breasts.

Sora's head lifted slowly, as an idea popped into his head.

---

Later, Maleficent came down to the lab. "Doctor," She said. "I have a…" She didn't see anyone there. "Doctor? Hmm."

She was about to leave when she heard Sora's voice saying "What is it?"

She turned slowly to look around the empty lab again. "Doctor? Where are you?" She heard the platform crank begin to turn and looked up to see the table begin to lower itself. Once it was on the ground, she saw Sora and Kairi laying on it, covered only by the sheets. (KH fans either gasp in shock or snicker.)

Maleficent walked over to the table. "I thought I told you never to interrupt me while I'm **working!**" Sora snapped at her.

"I'm sorry Doctor," She replied. "I thought this was an emergency. You see, this telegram just came. Your fiancé will be arriving any second!" Maleficent held out the telegram, and Sora snatched it away.

"Hanna, here tonight?.!" He gasped.

"Yes." Maleficent replied. "I will go prepare her room at once." She looked at him contemptuously. "I suggest you put on a _tie_!"

Later, after Sora and Kairi had a chance to dress, a car pulled up to the castle and Sora, Kairi and Goofy stood at the door to greet Hanna.

She stepped out of the car, wearing a turban and a fur coat, and saw Sora. "Darling!" She called, cheerily.

"Darling!" Sora replied. He walked up to her and held her hand.

"Surprised?"

"Surprised."

"Love me?"

"Love you!" Sora rubbed his hands together. "Well, let's turn in."

"Darling!" Hanna began to chuckle.

"It's been a long trip," Sora said in defense. "You must be tired. Here, I'll get your bags." Sora walked to the other side of the car.

Goofy walked up, a strange smile on his face. "Darling!" He called.

"What?" Hanna asked.

Goofy moved close to her. "Surprised?" He asked.

"Uh… well, uh… yes?"

"Love me?"

"Um…"

"Well, let's turn in." Sora returned and Goofy's voice became hushed. "Say nothing, act casual!"

"So, are you ready to go inside?" Sora asked Hanna.

"Yes…" Hanna replied. "I think I am a little tired after all."

Sora and Hanna walked to the door, Goofy close behind.

"Darling," Said Sora. "I'd like you to meet my assistants Kairi and Goofy."

"How do you do?" Hanna said to Kairi. She turned to Goofy, but turned away and asked Kairi again, "How do you do?"

"And this is my Financier, Hanna." Sora continued. "Uh, Financay. Uh…"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Kairi said politely. "We've heard so much about you."

"Thank you." Hanna replied. She then looked Kairi up and down, suspiciously. "Tell me, what exactly is it that you… do?"

Kairi blinked nervously a moment. "Um… well, I mostly assist Doctor Frankenstein in the laboratory. We have all kinds of intellectual discussions and… oh, and as a matter of fact, we were just having one as you were driving up…"

"Myer!" Sora mumbled suddenly. "Er… um… I'm sure Hanna, you must be tired. So why don't I just show you to your room now. Uh, Goofy, would you give me a hand with the bags?"

"Coitenly," Goofy replied, imitating Groucho Marx. "You take the red-head and I'll take the one in the toiban." He growled naughtily and bit Hanna's fur, causing her to yelp and hit him over the head.

"Stop that!" Sora shouted, resisting the urge to laugh. "I was talking about the luggage! And what's come over you? You never act this way."

"Sorry," Goofy said sheepishly. "Somethin' just came over me. Ahyuck."

"Well don't let it happen again. Alright, let's go in."

Hanna walked inside, followed by Kairi. Sora and Goofy began carrying in the luggage.

"It's gonna be a long night." Said Goofy. "If you need any help with the girls, don't hesitate to-"

"Get in there!" Sora shouted, shoving Goofy inside.

---

Back in the dungeon, Riku had been left with only one guard, a cocky young guard with a scar on his face.

"You'd better settle down now," Seipher said smugly, just out of Riku's reach. "You're gonna be here awhile. So you and me, we're gonna be pals. Right?" Riku growled in response. Seipher just laughed and put a cigarette in his mouth. (Wait, is he old enough to smoke? Eh, if Sora is old enough to be a scientist and sleep with Kairi, I guess Seipher can smoke.) He lit a match to light the cigarette and Riku's eyes widened in fear. "What? Are you afraid of this little fire?" Seipher asked. "It can't hurt you…" He suddenly moved the match closer, causing Riku to yelp. "See? Ha! Some monster you are. Afraid of a little fire? What a chicken-wuss!"

But making fun of Riku was Seipher's big mistake. Now in reach, Riku blew out the match and grabbed Seipher by the neck and strangled him. He threw him to the ground and easily broke his chains, growling in satisfaction.

He was free.

---

Hope you enjoyed it. I had to edit out the part where Sora and Riku sang, cause song lyrics aren't alowed here anymore. Anyone who wants to see the original scene, with the song included (And it is much better that way) just tell me, and I'll send it to ya.


End file.
